Bar
Koniec szkoły, matura zdana. Czego więcej chcieć od życia. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć pracę i w końcu zarabiać swoje własne pieniądze. Tak bardzo chciałbym wyjść w sobotni wieczór z kumplami na miasto, odwiedzać ekskluzywne kluby, pić drogie alkohole i bawić się w najlepsze do rana, nie przejmować się marnymi kieszonkowymi otrzymanymi od rodziców. Myśl ta zdeterminowała mnie do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek pracy od zaraz. Na szczęście kierunek szkoły, który skończyłem to praca w restauracji, bądź w barze, więc nie martwiłem się o przyjęcie do jakiegoś lokalu, bo w moim mieście takich nie brakuje. Pierwsze o czym pomyślałem to pewien bar niedaleko mojego domu, jakieś 700 m stąd. Może tam mi się powiedzie i dostane moją pierwszą poważną robotę. We wtorek napisałem swoje CV i wydrukowałem kilkukrotnie, aby za jednym zamachem zakręcić się w kilku knajpach i zaoferować się jako dodatkowa para rąk do pracy. Oczywiście pierwszym miejscem jakie odwiedziłem to wspomniany wcześniej bar. Dochodząc do niego zauważyłem kartkę na drzwiach z informacją o potrzebie pracownika na stanowisku barmana. Ucieszyłem się bardzo i nie zastanawiając się dłużej, szybkim krokiem wstąpiłem do środka. Nie wyglądał on tak jak go sobie wyobrażałem. Zamiast wesołych, kolorowych plakatów i światełek można było zobaczyć ponure brązowe oraz nieco zniszczone ściany. Idąc dalej moim oczom ukazało się spore pomieszczenie ze stolikami, krzesłami i ławkami. Wszystkie wyglądały na długo używane i nie wymieniane przez spory okres czasu. Jak to w każdej knajpie, bar znajdował się pod jedną ze ścian, na którym była kasa, jakieś szklanki i oczywiście nalewaki do piwa. Za tym wszystkim nie dało się nie zauważyć wielu kolorowych wódek, whisky, rumów itd. W całym lokalu pozapalane były niewielkie żarówki w pewnej odległości od siebie, co dawało smutny , ponury, może nawet i niepokojący klimat. Paru klientów lokalu w wieku ok. 40-50 lat siedziało w środku i popijało piwo. Podszedłem do lady gdzie stał pewien mężczyzna i od razu zacząłem z nim rozmowę: - Dzień dobry, chciałbym porozmawiać z kierownikiem baru. - Ja nim jestem – odpowiedział tonem jakby chciał zakomunikować mi, że ma do czynienia z bezkonkurencyjnym mistrzem prowadzenia baru. - Przychodzę w sprawie pracy – rzekłem. - O, to bardzo dobrze – widać było w jego wypowiedzi ekscytację i radość – masz może CV? - Tak, proszę bardzo – dałem mu je i czułem się tak jak bym dawał napisany sprawdzian do oceny nauczycielowi, nie wiedząc jaki będzie efekt. Po chwili odparł: - Widzę, że szkoła odpowiednia, brak doświadczenia, ale to nic - po chwili namysłu dodał – no niech będzie, daje ci tę robotę. Praca od poniedziałku do piątku, oczywiście 8 godzin w dniu, na miesiąc dostaniesz no jakieś 1800 zł, pasuje? - Tak, pasuje – odpowiedziałem, z miłym zaskoczeniem, bo nie spodziewałem się, że dostane aż tyle bez żadnego doświadczenia w zawodzie. Potem zaczął mi tłumaczyć jak wszystko działa, co do czego dodać, gdzie składować różne rzeczy. Jednak podczas tego wykładu od czasu do czasu rozglądał się nerwowo, zupełnie jakby czuł się przez kogoś lub przez coś obserwowany albo tego czegoś szukał. Kilkukrotnie podczas tych znaków gubił się w swoich wypowiedziach i próbował ukryć lęk, jednak nieskutecznie. Wreszcie skończył gadać, a ja wiedziałem już wszystko o tym barze i gotowy byłem pracować od zaraz. Powiedział mi, że zaczynam od jutra, po czym pożegnałem się z nim i wyszedłem. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na drzwi wejściowe, chwila zastanowienia i powrót do domu. Nie zamierzałem już więcej chodzić po mieście i szukać pracy, bo przecież już ją mam - pomyślałem. Jednak kilka rzeczy nie dawało mi spokoju i wywoływało u mnie niepokój, mianowicie kartka na drzwiach. Od kilku dobrych lat co jakiś czas tam wisiała z jedną, tą samą informacją o pracy. Może to brak wywiązywania się z obowiązków przez pracowników, może smutny wystrój, a może mała płaca powodowała rezygnację z pracy. Pieniądze na pewno nie. Co do zarobków, nie małe jak na pierwsza pracę i brak doświadczenia. Nie uważacie, że trochę podejrzane dostać takie pieniądze za taką robotę? Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Uznam to po prostu za szczęście. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, która najbardziej nie dawała mi spokoju – zachowanie kierownika. Te szybkie ruchy w stronę ciemnych kątów i okien, liczne błędy oraz motanie się w wypowiedziach naprawdę mogły dać do myślenia. Starałem sobie wmówić, że może jest przepracowany lub zmęczony. Postanowiłem o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i cieszyć się z udanego poszukiwania pracy. Reszta dnia minęła mi wesoło w towarzystwie przyjaciół i nic niepokojącego się nie działo. Postanowiłem pójść spać trochę wcześniej, aby wstać wypoczęty oraz nie dać plamy już pierwszego dnia i nie spóźnić się. Nie wiedziałem co czeka mnie jutro, ale nie zamierzałem się nad tym zastanawiać i szybko zasnąłem zagłębiając się w tajemniczej i nie znanej otchłani snów. Wstałem niechętnie, lekko zaspany. Jeszcze przez chwile miałem w swojej głowie jakiś durny sen, jednak szybko ulotnił się wśród innych myśli. Ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie, jednym słowem ogarnąłem i wyszedłem do pracy. Była godzina 8:30, a na zewnątrz pochmurne, brzydkie niebo. Akurat kiedy dochodziłem do baru spotkałem kierownika. Rzucił mi kluczyki do lokalu i powiedział tylko, żebym otworzył i wyszykował wszystko, bo sam musi jechać załatwić pewną sprawę. On odjechał, a ja zostałem sam. Już miałem otworzyć drzwi, kiedy w ciemnym pomieszczeniu knajpy zauważyłem przez okno jakiś ruch, ciemny cień. Szybko obróciłem głowę w jego stronę, jednak nic tam nie zauważyłem. Lekko przestraszony i zdezorientowany zacząłem się oglądać wokół siebie, gdyż od razu przeszyło mnie uczycie bycia obserwowanym. Jedynie bujające się krzaki i drzewa od niespokojnego wiatru szalejącego wokół. Niczego ani nikogo nie zauważyłem i uznałem ten ruch za przywidzenie, bo przecież niedawno wstałem, więc umysł mógł mi płatać figle. Po powrocie do swojego zajęcia otworzyłem w końcu ten bar, wszystko wyszykowałem i czekałem na pierwszych klientów. Minęło trochę czasu, a na zewnątrz zaczęło się przejaśniać i wyszło słońce. Także w lokalu zrobiło się nieco ciekawiej, bo wreszcie przyszło paru klientów i od razu zaczęli pić piwo i żartować miedzy sobą, więc była okazja do rozluźnienia się i śmiechu. Wraz ze słońcem pojawiły się muchy. Już po chwili kilka latało w całym lokalu. Po jakimś czasie było ich sporo. Klienci baru powoli wychodzili, nie dziwiło mnie to, bo przecież był środek tygodnia. Prawie wszyscy wyszli, a mi znowu zaczęła doskwierać nuda i samotność. Został jedynie jeden gość baru. Mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, niezadbany, w starych ubraniach, czasami nawet można było poczuć nieprzyjemną woń wydobywającą się z jego osoby. Koło niego było najwięcej much, nie na nim, lecz na ścianie tuż obok. Siedział pod nią z piwem w ręku i zaczął: - To miejsce zawsze powoduje u mnie, że czuję się przygnębiony i smutny. Też to czujesz? Już chciałem mu odpowiedzieć kiedy dodał: - Jak dla mnie to miejsce ma mroczną historię. Często musiałem patrzeć na spiętego kierownika, który ciągle się rozgląda – powiedział otwarcie, po czym dalej zaczął mówić – albo barmani, którzy pracują maksymalnie 2 tygodnie i odchodzą z pracy jako wraki ludzi i do tego ta atmosfera wnętrza. Stałem i słuchałem uważnie mężczyzny. W pewniej chwili wstał i powoli podchodził do lady, aby odłożyć pusty kufel w międzyczasie mówiąc: - Trzech z nich prawie skończyło w psychiatryku – podszedł do lady, pewnym ruchem postawił kufel i pochylił się blisko mojej twarzy patrząc prosto w oczy. Ja mogłem wtedy poczuć silny, intensywny zapach jego brudnego ciała. Wzięło mnie na wymioty, jednak dalej byłem w tej samej pozycji i nie dawałem niczego po sobie poznać. Rzekł cichym, niskim, bardzo poważnym tonem: - Jeden nawet – już wiedziałem co powie… - skończył ze sobą na sznurze. Po tym ostatnim zdaniu przez całe moje ciało przeszły dreszcze, a ja pogrążyłem się w poczuciu niepewności i niepokoju. On wyprostował się i rozluźnił, powoli szedł do wyjścia, uśmiechnął się i dodał: - No młody, uważaj na siebie – wyszedł, a ja stałem jak wryty i ciągle myślałem o tym co powiedział mi ten klient. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Może uznał, że jestem nowy i chce mnie nastraszyć, jednak zachowanie kierownika i ten ruch przy otwieraniu baru robiły się coraz bardziej podejrzane. Na samą myśl o nawiedzonym miejscu, w którym się znajduję ogarnął mnie strach, a do tego jestem fanem horroru i creepypast, co jeszcze potęgowało uczucie. - I zrób coś z tymi muchami - krzyknął chwilę temu obecny gość knajpy, będący teraz za drzwiami wyjściowymi z baru w drodze do swojego celu. Od razu spojrzałem na ścianę naprzeciwko mnie, obok której siedział mężczyzna. Były tam, gromadziło ich się coraz więcej – muchy. Wpadłem na pomysł zamontowania lepu na muchy koło ściany i w tym celu poszedłem po niego na magazyn. Kiedy w końcu go znalazłem i już chciałem się kierować do baru, wtedy usłyszałem głośny huk, i dźwięk pobitego szkła rozprzestrzeniającego się po całym pomieszczeniu, spowodowany siłą uderzenia. Zamarłem. Słyszałem przyspieszające uderzenia serca, poczułem zimny pot na całym ciele. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to kufel, który stał na ladzie po ostatnim kliencie. Pomyślałem, że muszę przecież tam wrócić i to posprzątać, ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem tego zrobić, za bardzo się bałem. To na pewno żaden z ludzi, bo nikogo tam, nie było, a nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś wchodził. Pytanie więc brzmiało, nie kto, ale co to zrzuciło. Nie było to jednak teraz ważne. Miałem zadanie tam iść i zrobić swoje. „Bądź mężczyzną” rzekłem do siebie i powoli, niepewnie zacząłem podążać w stronę lady. Prawie jestem na miejscu i… nic. Jedynie pobity kufel. Sięgnąłem po zmiotkę oraz szufelkę i szybko to pozamiatałem. Podczas tego, rozglądałem się w różnych kierunkach pod wpływem lęku, aby sprawdzić, czy nic mnie nie obserwuje. Po wszystkim wstałem i spoglądnąłem na ścianę z muchami. Ciągle tam były. Podszedłem do miejsca, gdzie się gromadziły i postanowiłem gdzieś obok powiesić lep. Ciągle w mojej głowie słyszałem ten cholerny kufel uderzający o podłogę. Starałem się wymyślić w jaki sposób mógł się roztrzaskać, lecz do głowy przychodziło mi tylko wyobrażenie ducha, który zrzuca go na ziemię. Powodowało to u mnie przerażenie, przez które rozglądałem się po całym barze z nadzieją, że go nie zobaczę. Po zawieszeniu pułapki pod ścianą, wpatrywałem się w nią i patrzyłem jak muchy zaczynają na nią siadać jedna za drugą. Myślami jednak byłem wciąż w momencie upadku kufla i raz za razem odtwarzałem ten wstrętny dźwięk rozbijanego szkła. Po chwili nadal z poczuciem niepokoju powróciłem do lady i czekałem na klientów. Niedługo trzeba było czekać na niego. Po nim do baru wstąpiło jeszcze kilku i atmosfera od razu się rozluźniła. Coraz mniej myślałem o tym dziwnym incydencie i optymistycznie wpajałem sobie, że to na pewno albo jakiś szczur, albo może kufel stał na kancie lady i się zsunął. Nie chciałem już więcej się nad tym zastanawiać. Razem z klientami podłapaliśmy jakiś wspólny temat i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Czas mijał, a słońce na zewnątrz zaczęło wychodzić z za chmur i od razu zrobiło się cieplej. Kiedy w końcu moja zmiana dobiegała końca do lokalu wszedł szef i oznajmił mi, że mogę już iść do domu i on wedle grafiku poprowadzi bar do końca dnia. Widziałem na jego twarzy zrezygnowanie i lekki niepokój. Zastanawiałem się i chyba zacząłem pojmować czemu chodzi wciąż taki zdenerwowany. Jeżeli on widzi rzeczy i zjawiska, których ja tak bardzo się boję i nie chce zobaczyć? Nie chciałem już o tym myśleć, szybko pożegnałem się z szefem oraz klientami baru i prędkim krokiem podążyłem w stronę domu. Jedynie tam mogłem poczuć się spokojnie. Późno poszedłem do łóżka. Niestety prawie całą noc nie mogłem spać. Jedynie na chwilę udało się zasnąć. Śnił mi się ten przeklęty bar i jakaś ciemna postać wpatrująca się prosto we mnie z rogu pomieszczenia. Po obudzeniu spojrzałem na zegarek, który wybijał godzinę 3 nad ranem. Czy to zawsze musi być ta sama cholerna słynna godzina 3? Uznałem to za bzdurę i pragnąłem znów zasnąć, lecz do samego dzwonka budzika leżałem i myślałem nad tym miejscem. Wstałem i postanowiłem, że nie będę już się tym przejmować i porostu zobaczę co przyniesie nowy dzień. Jak zwykle ogarnąłem się i wyszedłem z domu. Słońce dawało się we znaki i oznaczało ciepły dzień. Dotarłem do baru i ujrzałem szefa. Jak zwykle był zestresowany i rozkojarzony. Nic nie powiedział, tylko otworzył bar i wpuścił mnie do środka. Przygotowałem się do pracy i stanąłem za ladą. Mój przełożony gdzieś pojechał, a ja zostałem sam. Od razu poczułem niepokój jednak z czasem przemijał. Nawet pomimo tak pięknej pogody, bar odwiedzało nadzwyczaj mało klientów. Jedynie paru wstąpiło na piwko. W całym lokalu było już ciepło od nagrzanych murów budynku. Kiedy minęła siódma godzina mojej pracy, stwierdziłem, że wczorajsza sytuacja z kuflem to jedynie jakieś nieporozumienie. Okazywałem szczęście, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Popatrzyłem na lep do much. Był cały w robactwie i postanowiłem go zmienić na nowy. W tym celu wybrałem się na magazyn, aby go znaleźć. Przyszedł mi do głowy dziwny pomysł. Wziąłem do ręki jeden z kufli i postawiłem na ladzie. Niepewnym krokiem pokierowałem się do składu, szukając muchołapa i nasłuchiwałem czegoś podejrzanego, jednak nic się nie działo. W końcu go znalazłem i wróciłem do baru. Obejrzałem cały bar i doszedłem do wniosku, że nic się nie stało. Zadowolony udałem się pod ścianę, by wykonać wyznaczone przez siebie zadanie. Właśnie skończyłem montować pułapkę, kiedy do moich nozdrzy doszedł okrutny odór gnijącego mięsa. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i dostałem mdłości, aż musiałem się oprzeć o krzesło, żeby nie upaść. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego smrodu. Byłem zdezorientowany, co tak zaśmierdziało. Czyżby było coś pod stołem? Może ktoś zrobił ze mnie żart? Nie wiedziałem skąd dochodził, bo nic w okolicy tej ściany i stolików nie znalazłem. Zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że to ten smród przyciąga tyle much. Tylko jakim cudem ta ściana tak śmierdziała? Pomyślałem żeby poinformować o tym szefa jak skończę zmianę. Kilkadziesiąt minut później do lokalu wstąpił przełożony, gdy zmiana dobiegła końca. Powiedziałem mu o tym przykrym zapachu. On popatrzył na to i rzekł z obojętnością, żebym się tym nie przejmował, bo co jakiś czas ta ściana brzydko pachnie, najczęściej w lato, kiedy mury się nagrzeją, jednak zapach ten czuć tylko kilka, kilkanaście dni w roku. Bardzo zdziwiło mnie to co oznajmił mi szef. Czyżby nie miał pieniędzy na remont tej ściany? Może nikomu to nie przeszkadzało i nie było sensu tego robić? Sam nie wiem. Po naszej rozmowie odesłał mnie do domu i sam przejął rolę barmana lokalu. Ja wróciłem do domu, później spotkałem się z przyjaciółmi, jednak nie chciałem im nic mówić, pewnie wyśmiali by mnie, że mam jakieś "schizy" czy coś takiego. Była to kolejna rzecz, która nie dawała mi spokoju. Tak wiele pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi. Jednak wiedziałem jedno, że muszę się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć co jest nie tak z tym barem. Nadeszła kolejna noc i cholera znowu ta bezsenność. Kilka przeleżanych i przemyślanych godzin, jedynie krótki czas odpoczynku sennego i znowu ten koszmar. Stoję za ladą i patrzę na postać, która znajduje się w najbardziej oddalonym ode mnie kącie baru. Tym razem to coś jest wyraźniejsze i jest nieco bliżej mnie, jednak tak samo jak wcześniej, nie można w niej zobaczyć nic oprócz głębokiej czerni. Mało tego, wokół niej emanuje ciemna energia, jakby zabierała całe światło dookoła siebie. Obudziłem się w strachu i poczuciu, że nie jestem sam w pokoju. Szybko rozglądnąłem się, ale na szczęście nic podejrzanego nie zauważyłem. Ciągle miałem w głowie tą postać, jednak spokój zaczął ogarniać moją duszę. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, bo uświadomiłem sobie, że to już piątek, czyli ostatni dzień pracy w tym tygodniu. Do tego trzeba wziąć pod uwagę dzisiejszą imprezę u kolegi, na której będzie okazja do rozluźnienia. Z tą pozytywną myślą szybko wstałem, ułożyłem się do ładu i podążyłem do pracy. Doszedłem do pracy i mimo optymistycznej myśli o imprezie ogarnęło mną przygnębienie spowodowane smutna atmosferą baru. Oczywiście spotkałem szefa na wejściu i jak zwykle wyglądał źle, aż zrobiło mi się go żal, bo bez przerwy władał nim stres i zaniepokojenie. Spytałem go z troską w głosie: - Coś się stało? Ma pan jakieś problemy? On mi na to odpowiedział zimnym, zrezygnowanym tonem: - Nie interesuj się młody i rób swoje. Zbesztany zacząłem rozkładać rzeczy na ladzie, w tym czasie on wyszedł i powiedział, że idzie załatwiać swoje sprawy. Czekałem i czekałem, jednak nikt nie przychodził do baru. Owszem, nie było tak słonecznie jak dzień wcześniej, ale to był piątek, koniec tygodnia, więc ktoś powinien przyjść na piwo. Już druga godzina bez klienta, a zmęczenie ostro dawało się we znaki, nie dziwi mnie to, bo przecież dwie noce pod rząd nie spałem. Pomyślałem nad książka Kinga. Mistrz horroru na pewno sprawi, że na dobre się obudzę. Wyciągnąłem spod lady swoją lekturę i kontynuowałem nie skończony kiedyś rozdział. Przeczytałem pierwszą stronę, drugą, trzecią i tak dalej. Coraz bardziej zagłębiałem się w opowieści. W pewniej chwili poczułem wielkie zmęczenie i moja głowa w końcu wylądowała w książce. Trwało to jednak nie długo, bo po kilku sekundach jakimś sposobem udało mi się obudzić. Spoliczkowałem się kilka razy i mówiłem pod nosem, że przecież nie mogę spać w robocie i znowu powróciłem do czytania. Nagle mój zmysł węchu poczuł potworny smród. Był to ten sam zapach zgnilizny co pod ścianą jednak ze spotęgowaną siłą. Podniosłem wzrok w celu zlokalizowania przyczyny i kątem oka zauważyłem jakiś cień w rogu baru. Spojrzałem tam, a moje serce zamarło. Stała tam. To ta sama postać z moich snów. Stała i gapiła się na mnie swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wiem to, bo zamiast samej czerni tym razem zobaczyłem jej całą osobę. Miała długie rozczochrane włosy. Jej twarz była niezwykle przerażająca. Prawie cała pokrywa ciemną zaschniętą już krwią oraz rozkładającym się, starym mięsem i skórą. Okrywała ją biała, jednak zniszczona i brudna długa koszula bez rękawów sięgająca do kolan. Ręce i nogi tak samo jak twarz były zgnite i pokryte bordową cieczą. Poruszając lekko głową i rękami na różne strony dało się usłyszeć plaskanie mięsa i strzelane połamanych kości. Sterczałem tak wryty nie mogąc poruszyć żadną częścią ciała, gdyż ogarniał mną nieludzki wręcz strach. Nie dało go się porównać do żadnego innego lęku. Poczułem tylko, że nogi uginają się pode mną, a ręce drżą z przerażenia. Nagle zjawa powoli podniosła rękę i wskazała na ścianę, gdzie znajdowało się pełno much. Na tą samą, z której wydobywał się poprzedniego dnia odór. Potem otworzyła szeroko usta i krzyknęła z całej siły. Jej głos był niewiarygodnie donośny, tak że od razu rozbolała mnie głowa i doświadczyłem silnego uczucia słabości. Odruchowo chwyciłem się za głowę i zamknąłem oczy, a twarz wygiąłem w grymasie cierpienia. Dłużej nie mogłem tego wytrzymać. W jednej chwili zapanowała cisza i spokój. Otworzyłem oczy, a jedynym widokiem były strony książki. Szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że to był okropny sen, lecz nadal przed oczami wyobraźni miałem tą straszliwą twarz, a strach nadal władał mną całym. Rozglądnąłem się. Nie było jej. W pierwszej chwili poczułem ulgę, ale nie na długo. Zamiast postaci zobaczyłem długi pas krwi. Przypominał ślad, jakby ktoś ciągnął obficie wykrwawiające się ciało po podłodze. Rozciągał się od drzwi wejściowych do tej cholernej tajemniczej ściany. Ona też była nie w porządku. Wokół niej latało więcej much niż normalnie, a tynk i farba częściowo wykruszyły się na podłogę. Drzwi trzasnęły. Serce biło jak oszalałe. Ponownie trzasnęły. Szybkie spojrzenie w ich stronę. To żaden człowiek, dziwnym przerażającym sposobem same trzaskały. Nagle parę szklanek spadło na podłogę. Dźwięk trzaskania i pobijania szklanek mieszały się ze sobą. Po chwili do tego doszły okna. Niespokojnie i gwałtownie poruszały się w jedną i drugą stronę. Chciałem się obudzić, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogłem, bo to wcale nie był sen. Tak bardzo się bałem, tak bardzo chciałem uciekać. Najszybciej jak mogłem zacząłem biec w stronę wyjścia, jednak kiedy już koło nich byłem, zatrzasnęły się na dobre. Zdezorientowany nie wiedziałem co robić. W tej kakofonii różnych dźwięków stukania, niszczenia i spadającego szkła mogłem również usłyszeć szepty. Były coraz głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze. Brzmiały bardzo dziwnie, powtarzały się w różnych kolejnościach. Głosy, które słyszałem w moim umyśle to: "ściana", "magazyn", "kilof", "tajemnica", "wolność". W tym momencie przypomniał mi się koszmar i wskazywana przez upiór ściana. Zamiast strachu, całe moje ciało zaczęła ogarniać złość. To wszystko działo się tak szybko. Podążyłem za wskazówkami tajemniczych słów z mojego umysłu i pobiegłem na magazyn. Leżał tam. Kilof. Nie wiem jakim sposobem znajdował się akurat tu. To było bardzo dziwne. Pewnym ruchem wziąłem go do ręki i podążyłem do ściany. Przerażające dźwięki okien i szklanek nie dawały mi spokoju. Zaczerpnąłem głęboki oddech, zamachnąłem się i padło pierwsze uderzenie. Po nim drugie, trzecie i następne. Waliłem narzędziem nieprzerwanie. Złość przerodziła się w prawdziwą furię. Biłem i biłem, bez opamiętania. Wszędzie tylko pył, tynk i kawałki cegieł. Szepty przerodziły się z czasem w krzyki, a okna i szklanki wydawały dźwięk jeszcze donośniej. Nagle zauważyłem na ostrzu kilofa krew i strzępy ludzkiego ciała. Jednak jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem nie dałem rady przestać, mimo takiego widoku. Dotarło to do mnie dopiero jak wykułem całą rękę, która powoli osunęła się na podłogę. Widząc to doznałem głębokiego szoku. Wraz z tym wszystkie hałasy i szepty ucichły, a ja dostałem torsji. Powrócił strach, a ja z obrzydzenia puściłem pawia. Obraz przed oczami zaczęła ogarniać czerń, aż w końcu straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w innym miejscu, którego nie mogłem zlokalizować. Po chwili jednak poznałem, że to szpital. Obejrzałem całe pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Na korytarzu spostrzegłem mojego przyjaciela, który siedział na krześle. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, on krzyknął, że sie ocknąłem i w kilka sekund moja rodzina i kilki przyjaciół znajdowało się przy łóżku. Wszyscy zaczęli zadawać pytania jak się czuję, czy wszystko w porządku. Po chwili do sali przyszedł lekarz uspokajając całą grupę. Powiedział do mnie: - To straszne co przeżyłeś w tym barze. Znalazł cię jeden z klientów i zadzwonił po policję. Cały szpital o Tobie mówi, skąd wiedziałeś, że tam jest jakieś ciało? - Przeczucie - Odpowiedziałem mu niechętnie i leniwie. - Byłeś nieprzytomny 2 dni - rzekła mama ze zmartwieniem w głosie. Ja na to zapytałem: - A co z szefem, gdy dowiedział się o... - Znaleziono go w mieszkaniu. Nie wytrzymał chłop i powiesił się jak doszły go słuchy o twoim odkryciu - usłyszałem głos zza lekarza. Poznałem, że to policjant po ubiorze. Po chwili dodał - będziemy musieli cię przesłuchać jak już zostaniesz wypisany. Wyszedłem ze szpitala po 5 dniach. Bardzo wyczerpały mnie te całe procedury przesłuchania i trudnych pytań. Powiedziałem im o dziwnym zapachu, który skłonił mnie do kucia w ścianie. Nie potrafiłem jednak wyjaśnić skąd w magazynie znalazł się kilof i czemu na ziemi było tyle krwi i potłuczonych szklanek. Oni w zamian opowiedzieli mi cała historię, którą ułożyli w jedną całość po odkryciu przeze mnie ciała. Podobno 20 lat temu facet pod wpływem gniewu zabił swoją żonę podczas kłótni. Nie wiedział co zrobić z ciałem. Akurat budował gmach, w którym był bar. W makabryczny sposób poćwiartował jej zwłoki i zamurował tak, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Otworzył tam lokal, długo jednak nie mógł tam wytrzymać ze świadomością, że obok niego w ścianie leży zmasakrowana żona, więc sprzedał go. Kupił go twój szef, który po odkryciu przez ciebie tajemnicy popełnił samobójstwo. Pomyślałem, że pewnie go też nawiedzała przez cały ten czas, stąd to załamanie nerwowe. Od samego słuchania włosy stanęły mi dęba i przeszły mnie okropne ciarki. Od razu zapisałem się do psychologa, bo nadal bałem się, że zobaczę tą postać z baru. Ciągle czułem niepokój i chciałem zapomnieć o tym na dobre. Teraz jest już lepiej. Udało mi się zapanować nad tym lękiem i czuję się dobrze. Znalazłem nową pracę i jestem szczęśliwy, że to już koniec. Siedzę sam w domu i piszę dla Was moją historię, ale zaraz... Co to za okropny smród... ---- Źródło: Straszne-Historie.pl Autor: michal1 Kategoria:Opowiadania